Il suffit d'une phrase
by Transmer
Summary: d'une simple phrase, William se retrouve dans une situation dangereuse. Tiré de là par Odd, il se rend compte que le jeune homme l'attire...
1. Chapitre 1

Il suffit d'une phrase.

Auteur : ï.

Résumé : d'une simple phrase, William se retrouve dans une situation dangereuse. Tiré de là par Odd, il se rend compte que le jeune homme l'attire...

Disclaimer : Code Lyoko et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Il est des fois où une phrase, rien que quelques mots, peut changer une vie...

- Raah, William ! Pour la énième fois, arrête de me tourner autour, je ne veux pas sortir avec toi !

La situation était pourtant banale : comme à chaque fois qu'ils voulaient fuir Kadic, sa monotonie et sa peste, les six amis s'étaient rendus à l'usine, reconvertie depuis la fin de XANA en petit coin - secret - de paradis pour la petite bande qui venait y écouter de la musique, jouer au carte, somnoler, réviser ou autres. Et comme souvent, William s'acharnait à draguer Yumi.

Tout aurait pu s'arrêter là mais, de la manière la plus curieuse dont les situations d'une extraordinaire banalité prennent un tournant pour le moins étrange, Aelita fit une réflexion.

- Tiens, ça me rappelle un reportage que j'ai vu où un mec tentait sans cesse de draguer une fille pour persuader tout le monde et surtout lui qu'il était hétéro alors qu'en fait, il était gay...

Tous les regards convergèrent vers William et Yumi posa la question fâcheuse :

- Es-tu gay, William ?

Et là, William, le beau parleur qui habituellement n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, ne pu rien dire. Cela ne semblait pourtant pas si difficile de répondre par la négative, pourtant le petit mot ne franchit jamais ses lèvres.

Piégé, cerné par un silence s'éternisant et un auditoire s'impatientant, William se dit que c'était la fin pour lui. Sa tare était découverte... Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ce fut Odd qui débloqua la situation ; il se leva, s'approcha de Yumi, se pencha vers ses seins puis la fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Bah pour un mec, t'es vachement plantureux, Yumi !

La gifle claqua, forte et attendue. Les autres se mirent à rire, sauf Ulrich qui offrit un petit soutient à l'objet de l'hilarité générale. Odd alla se rassoir, ses ardeurs humoristiques refroidies par la baffe, et l'absence de réponse de William, tout comme la question à laquelle il devait répondre furent oubliés.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au lycée, tard le soir, Ulrich accompagna comme à son habitude Yumi jusqu'à la grille pour lui dire au revoir et le couple de génie se fit pendant longtemps des mamours dans l'escalier du dortoir qui séparait étage des filles et étage des garçons, laissant seuls deux jeunes hommes perdus dans leurs pensées respectives.

Odd allait entrer dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec le samurai virtuel et donc souhaiter une bonne nuit à William quand celui-ci l'interpela.

- Odd, je peux te parler ?

- Bah, oui.

- Allons dans ma chambre, si tu veux bien.

D'un haussement d'épaule, le blond à mèche violette lui signifia son accord et les deux ados allèrent s'installer dans la chambre de William. Elle était exactement le miroir de celle d'Einstein : le lit à droite, dans l'angle du mur, l'armoire à gauche et le bureau contre la fenêtre. Odd s'assit sur le lit et attendit que son homologue, resté lui debout contre la porte, parle.

- Merci... pour tout à l'heure.

Voyons le froncement de sourcil du chat, il précisa.

- Ta blague m'a tiré d'une situation embarrassante.

- Ah, ça. Oh, c'est rien, tu sais. Je me doute que c'est pas agréable, ce genre de situation...

- Tu crois que ça les choquerais, si j'étais gay ?

- Je sais pas. Je pense pas, mais je suis pas sûr. Alors tu l'es vraiment ? Je veux dire, ça me gêne pas, je le suis aussi, mais j'y croyait pas.

- Oui, je... Attends, quoi ? Toi, t'es gay ?

- Bah oui, pourquoi ?

- Et toutes les copines que t'as eu ?!

- Bah justement, ça n'a jamais duré, il y avait forcément une raison.

- Mais, euh... Tu le vis bien ?

- Bah oui, pourquoi ? C'est pas une maladie hein !

- Je croyais... Ce qui voudrait dire que je pourrais... vivre avec, et non pas le rejeter ?

- Bien sûr. Regarde moi, ça fait plusieurs années maintenant et no soucy !

- Et qu'en dis Ulrich ?

- Aïe ! C'est là que le bat blesse, il ne le sait pas. Et je ne veux pas qu'il le sache. Jamais.

Une soudaine mélancolie envahit Odd et il posa sa tête dans le coin du lit, et dans le coin du mur aussi. Il sembla partir dans une rêverie, qui s'interrompit quand le visage de William apparu au dessus du sien, très près.

- William ? Qu'est ce que tu...

La suite se perdit entre les lèvres que le brun avait plaqué contre les siennes. Odd le repoussa et repris son souffle, encore sous le choc.

- Nan mais ça va pas ?!

- Je t'aime, Odd.

- Navré mais pas moi, j'aime Ulrich, déclara l'autre en tentant de se lever.

William le plaqua dans le coin du mur.

- Ulrich, Ulrich, toujours Ulrich ! Marre d'Ulrich. Toute façon, il ne t'aime pas, trop occupé à faire les yeux doux à Yumi.

- William, lâche m...

De nouveau, un baisser bâillonna M. Mauve. Il se débattit mais Wiliam lui attrapa les deux poignets et les maintint d'une main au dessus de leurs têtes tandis que de l'autre il enlaçait et caressait Odd. Ses lèvres laissèrent le blond respirer pour aller se perdre dans son cou.

- Wi-Will...n-nhnnn...

Ce gémissement renouvela les ardeurs de William qui défit la ceinture et la braguette de son partenaire et commença à le caresser à travers son boxer. Il n'était pas le seul à être excité, loin de là !

- Will ! Arrête !

- Hors de question. Tu m'as dit que c'était possible d'aimer un mec, alors prouve le moi !

William fit glisser le boxer et le pantalon d'Odd le long de ses jambes, révélant son sexe dur et ses fesses ô combien attirantes... Le brun se saisit à nouveau des lèvres de l'autre, tandis que sa main libre venait s'enrouler le long de la hampe de chair découverte pour débuter des va-et-viens. Odd, au supplice, senti le plaisir avoir raison sur ses sentiments. Qu'importait Ulrich, à présent. Il ne se damnerait pas pour un amour non partagé, et puisque William avait clairement l'air décidé à ne pas le laisser sortir de sa chambre tout de suite, autant en profiter. Sentant le relâchement de son partenaire, le brun lâcha les poignets de M. Mauve qui, au lieu de le repousser et de s'enfuir, enroula ses bras autour du cou de William pour approfondir le baiser. N'ayant plus à maintenir les bras d'Odd, ce cher William se servit de sa main libre pour aller caresser les fesses du blond, en se rapprochant à chaque caresse du centre de ses désirs.

Devinant ses intentions, Odd décolla ses lèvres des siennes un instant.

- Attend. Dans ma poche arrière.

William renoua leur baiser tandis que sa main lâchait à regret les douces fesses de son partenaire pour fouiller la poche en question du jean d'Odd et en retirer une capote ainsi qu'un tube de lubrifiant. Laissant temporairement le préservatif de coté, il s'enduit le bout des doigts du gel aqueux puis se fraya de nouveau un chemin entre les fesses d'Odd pour caresser son anneau de chair. Odd se crispa légèrement au premier doigt puis, au bout d'un court moment, bougea de lui même les hanches pour permettre à William de continuer.

Quelques va-et-viens après l'introduction d'un second doigt, William toucha un point qui fit clairement régir son compagnon. Il prit mentalement note de l'endroit et continua encore un peu de préparer son partenaire. D'instinct, il sut quand il fut temps et, en quelques seconde, libéra son propre sexe de sa prison de tissus, enfila la capote et se présenta à l'entrée de l'antre intime d'Odd. En douceur, il le pénétra jusqu'à la garde, faisant pousser un léger gémissement à son partenaire. Il commença de lents va-et-viens, visant à chaque fois le point sensible, dont il accéléra la cadence à la demande d'Odd jusqu'à le pilonner purement en simplement tandis que sa main continuait toujours à prendre soin du sexe d'Odd. ce dernier se laissait enivrer de plaisir au point de griffer le dos de William, et lui mordait l'épaule pour couvrir ses gémissements qui ne louperaient pas de réveiller tout l'étage s'ils étaient poussés trop fort, vu l'épaisseur des murs.

Ce fut une étreinte assez courte mais incroyablement intense à l'issue de laquelle les deux ados se laissèrent glisser sur le lit et s'endormirent.

Le lendemain, en se rhabillant, Odd eu la mauvaise surprise de constater que ses reins lui faisaient un mal de chien et qu'il ne pouvait plus marcher.

- Will, on va avoir un problème...

- Voilà ce que c'est de se faire casser les pattes arrières !

- Très drôle ! bon, finit de me saper, porte moi à ma chambre et va prévenir l'infirmière que je peux plus bouger.

- Je lui raconte quoi ?

- Invente !

Ainsi fut-il fait, et quelques minutes plus tard, l'infirmière venait rendre visite à Odd, accompagnée des autres Lyoko-guerriers, dont Ulrich qui ne dit rien quand à l'absence d'Odd toute la nuit.

- Eh bien, Odd, fit Yolande, on fait du cheval d'arçon tard le soir ?

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil assassin à son amant, lequel haussa les épaules pour signifier qu'il n'avait pas trouvé mieux.

- Ouais, m'dame, faut bien que je m'entraine pour le sport. Mais bon, j'ai sous-estimé la longueur et je suis mal retombé...

William sourit au clin d'œil. quand l'infirmière déclara qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter et que cela passerait sûrement avant la fin de la journée, tous sortirent sauf William qui resta un peu.

- Satisfait de toi, l'étalon ? Non seulement tu me vole ma virginité, tu brise mon rêve de sortir avec Ulrich, tu me fiche la honte mais en plus tu te vante...

- Oh, ne le prend pas comme ça. On inversera la prochaine fois, et on verra l'excuse que tu trouvera...

- Mais je dirais la vérité !

- Chiche !

Vraiment, il est des phrases qui changent tout...

Il suffit d'une phrase : FIN.


	2. Fanfic' délire ou réac' des persos

Fanfiction délire ou les réactions des personnages.

Auteur : ï.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : Pour se détendre un peu, un dialogue entre les personnages des fanfictions précédentes et l'auteur.

Chapitre 07 : Il suffit d'une phrase.

**F.Y. :** Yo ho tout le monde, c'est moi !

**Odd :** Pincez-moi je rêve, il est revenu !

**F.Y. :** Roh, ça va hein !

**Odd :** Haru, ça fait combien de temps qu'il a pas publié ?

**Haru :** 85 jours, précisément.

**F.Y. :** C'est faut, j'ai crée la FAQ il y a moins d'un mois !

**Odd :** Je ne pense pas que trois ligne tapées en quelques minutes puissent valoir quelque chose...

**F.Y. :** Bref ! En attendant, je viens d'achever une nouvelle fic, sur Code Lyoko !

**Odd :** Yes ! Vite, un ordi !

**Jeremy :** Euh, minute là ! Laquelle ?

**F.Y. :** Bah le one-shot Il suffit d'une phrase, pourquoi ?

**Jeremy :** Oh...

**Odd :** Eh, Einstein, c'est quoi ce "oh" ?! T'as pas l'air content...

**Jeremy :** Ah, si, moi je suis content, il m'arrive rien dans celui-là. Par contre, toi et Ulrich risquez de ne pas l'être...

**Odd :** Quoi ?! *file lire*

**Ulrich :** Jeremy, raconte moi tout.

**Jeremy :** Ah, non, ça je peux pas. Si je spoil je meurs !

**F.Y. :** Tout juste, niark niark niark...

**Envy :** Sadique !

**F.Y. :** Oh la ferme toi ! Retourne te faire violer, que tu ai enfin c'que tu mérite !

**William :** Euh, je fais mon entrée quand, moi ?

**F.Y. :** Quand tu veux mais tu la fait en silence ! Tiens, en passant, tes impressions ?

**William :** la déco est inexistante, trop sobre, tout est blanc, ça manque franchement de couleur. Et il faut un plan.

**F.Y. :** Pas sur le manoir, sur la fic !

**William :** Aaaaah. J'aime bien, j'aime beaucoup même.

**F.Y. :** Tant mieux, au moins un. Non parce que...

**Odd :** C'EST QUOI CE FOUTOIR ?!

**F.Y. :** Odd, calme toi, c'est chiant à lire et à écrire, les majuscules.

**Odd :** Non mais d'où je sort avec William moi ?

**Ulrich :** Quoi ?!

**Odd :** Change moi ça tout de suite ! Ou efface !

**F.Y. :** Hors de question !

**Odd :** Ce n'était pas une question !

**Jeremy :** Calmez vous ! Vous avez pas vu avec qui vous sortirez dans Amour libre... Et puis vous pouvez faire un trio ici, non ?

**Odd :** Mouais, pas faux. Attends une minute, il se passe quoi dans Amour libre ?!

**Jeremy :** Euh, euh... Ah, Haru et Matt, vous savez que votre fiction à non pas une mais deux suites de prévues ?

**Haru :** C'est vrai ?

**F.Y. :** Jeremy, t'avais pas mieux pour détourner la conversation ? Moi qui voulais leur annoncer moi même...

**Jeremy :** En même temps, le temps est toujours le même... Toujours un brouillard super épais...

**F.Y. :** Bref. Oui, c'est vrai.

**Haru et Matt :** Youpi !

**Kazu :** Cependant, une suite ne veut pas nécessairement dire une scène X...

**Haru :** *se tourne vers F.Y. avec un regard diabolique* T'as intérêt à mettre une scène, si tu veut pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances...

**F.Y. :** Kazu, tu pouvais pas te taire, non ?!

**Kazu :** Nan ! Nous non plus on a pas eu de scène, on a même pas eu un baiser...

**F.Y. :** J'y peux rien si tu t'est pendu haut et court avant de faire quoi que ce soit !

**Kazu :** Pff, toujours des bonnes excuses...

**Greed :** Heum-heum ! Vu que tout part en vrille, là, on peut savoir quelle sera ta prochaine publication ?

**F.Y. :** Bah je suis toujours au milieu de la fic sur Harry Potter mais comme elle est encore assez longue, je vais peut être l'entrecouper des quelques one-shot Golden Sun qui attendent...

**Haru :** Avec au moins une scène !

**F.Y. :** Ouais, ouais.

**Jeremy :** Ouf, Amour libre ne viendra pas de si tôt alors !

**F.Y. :** Bah non, hors de question d'attaquer une autre fic à chapitre sans avoir vidé un peu mon bureau de celle entamé et des fichiers vierges des one-shot...

**Haru :** Du coup, on aura quand des nouveaux ?

**F.Y. :** Très bonne question. Eh bien, avec la fin de Étrange génétique, puis avec le troisième one shot de Golden Sun, et enfin avec les deux fictions à chapitres, tout à la fin de mes projets...

**Haru :** Traduction : dans très, très, très longtemps.

**F.Y. :** Boucles la, Haru, ou je renonce à mon intention d'attaquer de ce pas la suite des Tourments du Prince.

**Haru :** Chef oui chef !

**F.Y. :** Repos ! Et surtout pour moi, je suis crevé...

**Robin :** T'es en vacances !

**F.Y. :** Bah justement, je suis encore plus crevé que pendant les journées de lycée. Enfin, maintenant c'est fini le lycée ! Et je te signale que je bosse pendant les vacances. Deux boulots, oui monsieur !

**Robin :** De quoi arrondir les fins de mois... C'est sûr que c'est pas tes fanfic' qui vont te rapporter cher...

**F.Y. :** Ferme la, tout le monde se fait pas entretenir par un multi milliardaire sexy !

**Robin :** Oh le pauvre chou...

**Greed :** Stop ! Je sens que ça va dégénérer alors on va arrêter là, se dire au revoir gentiment et ne revenir que quand tout le monde se sera calmé...

**Robin :** Oh, mais on aura le temps de se calmer... pendant les six mois qu'il faudra attendre avant un nouvel écrit !

**Haru :** CA SUFFIT ! Bruce, tu récupère ton chiant, et toi, auteur à la manque, tu retournes derrière ton clavier fisa.

**F.Y. :** Mais...

**Haru :** Dehors ! Bien, chers lecteurs, fidèles et nombreux, nous allons nous quitter temporairement ici, mais nous nous retrouverons bientôt ! Et on se retrouvera pour n'importe quelle sortie, vu que cet empoté de F.Y. ne suit jamais ses plans... Bref, à la prochaine !


End file.
